An Altering Heart
by KaGoMiAkA
Summary: PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS: Change Is) An I/K pairing. Can Inuyasha save Kagome from an abusive boyfriend, a dangerous lifestyle, and the depression she's fallen into? ~*(Chapter 10 HERE: Change is Changing Troubles)*~
1. Change is changing minds

KaGoMiAkA Summary: Kagome and Inu-Yasha get in a big fight. Kikyou has done something awful. Kagome has been gone for 5 months. When Inu-Yasha sees her again she has... Changed.... Rating may rise.... Inu/Kag. Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inu-Yasha it's all Rumiko Takahashi's. Authors Note: I was drawing fan art's of Kagome one day and this story came to me. Let me know if I should continue it. But please don't flame BTW I'm a Kag/Inu fan.. Just so you know. *~(Change is a..)~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter One: Changing Minds~*~*~~*~*~  
  
It had been 5 months since Kagome's last return and everyone in the Feudal Ages were beginning to think that she would never come back.  
  
Especially a certain Dog Demon.  
  
Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede didn't know exactly what had happened the last day Kagome had stood amidst them but they all knew it was because of another fight with Inu-Yasha. Not a fight like the others. A fight so big that Inu-Yasha couldn't go through the well anymore!  
  
They all tried to blame Inu-Yasha but when they looked at him they could tell something happened that he couldn't control and now it was costing him dearly.  
  
Kikyou. They knew it had to do with her. The day Kagome was gone was the day that Kikyou wouldn't leave. And that was the day that.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kaede were the only ones who had treated the undead miko with respect.  
  
Miroku began to think 'enough was enough' and decided to get some answers from the hanyou.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha was sitting by the Well. Again.  
  
He had begun to do that a lot lately.  
  
"Inu-Yasha" Miroku began and saw the dog demon raise his downward gaze up to Miroku's face.  
  
"Miroku" Inu-Yasha replied without much feeling.  
  
That had also changed.  
  
Inu-Yasha was calm now. He could still fight the occasional demon and win with pride, but it was as if after Kagome left he lost a certain spark he had. He seemed almost dull.  
  
"I need to know. I can't stay silent any longer. What happened the evening of Kagome's departure?" Miroku demanded subtly.  
  
Inu-Yasha opened his mouth as if to speak but closed it and began to stare at the well again.  
  
"Please Inu-Yasha.. I need to know. I think it would also help you to tell someone what has been on your mind the past 5 months." Miroku said as he sat beside Inu-Yasha on the well.  
  
"O-..Okay. I guess you have a right. to know." He stated before shifting his gaze over to the trees.  
  
"Kagome promised me she would be back from her time in 3 hours so I waited by the well. She was late. As usual, and I was pissed. as usual." He almost smiled as if remembering.  
  
Then he continued.  
  
"But suddenly I caught a scent and I realized Kikyou was around. I- I knew she only came around to either tell me of danger or tell me that she wanted to take me to Hell.  
  
So I followed her scent to the open area over there with trees circling it." He said as he pointed to the woods not far from the well.  
  
"I saw Kikyou and she told me she felt. Useless. That her second "life" on this earth was uneventful. I didn't know what to say. Then she told me that she would help us in finding the.Jewel. That she would help us find them faster. She told me the Jewel search would end faster and that..She could give the jewel to Ka- Kagome and then take me to hell." His gaze flew back to the edge of the well and he looked as if he was studying it.  
  
"I shouldn't have trusted her but I felt overwhelmed and grateful. I felt as if the real Kikyou was standing in front of me. So I.I hugged her. That is when I heard the leaves rustle behind us so I turned to see Kagome. She got up and looked at me- She. She was c-crying. It was MY fault. She began to run away and I ran after her. When I reached her she was crying at the well.  
  
*~~~(FLASHBACK)~~~*  
  
"Ka-Kagome!!!" Inu-Yasha said as he walked towards her sobbing figure.  
  
"Stay AWAY FROM ME!!!" She yelled at him. Her eyes met his and Inu-Yasha saw that her eyes held a deep sadness.  
  
"Kagome! I can explain about Kikyou she ju-" He was cut off when Kagome started to speak.  
  
"Just came to REPLACE ME! I understand it ALL now Inu-Yasha!!! Now you don't have to DEAL with ME!!! You can have your precious MIKO! Now you'll get shard faster with her!!!" She yelled at him and used her arm to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
Then she took her other hand and reached up to the necklace around her throat.  
  
She grunted as she ripped the chain off her neck.  
  
"HERE!" She threw the jewel at him and turn around towards the well.  
  
"NO! KAGOME!" Inu-Yasha scream and grabbed her arm.  
  
She jerked out of his hold and turned to look into his eyes.  
  
"Aren't you happy Inu-Yasha? You get to have the love of your life back without any complications! I wont ever come back!" Kagome said sadly but ironically smile sarcastically at him.  
  
"Kagome! I don't want you to go!" Inu-Yasha yelled again and grabbed her arm.  
  
This time she jerked out of his hold and pushed him back. He stumbled back mostly from shock and fell on his behind.  
  
"Don't touch me." She told him coolly.  
  
"Kagome we have to finish the jewel search-" He was again cut off by Kagome.  
  
"WE don't have to do anything. Kikyou can do anything I can do! Even better than I can. She can get you the shards faster!" She turned to the well and kneeled down before it.  
  
Her sobbing grew louder and louder.  
  
"Don't go.. Please." Inu-Yasha begged.  
  
"There is no place for me here anymore Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry." Kagome cried out but not as harsh as her other words to him were. She was truly sorry.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." She said as she got up and stood at the rim of the well.  
  
"NO! Please Kagome!" Inu-Yasha shouted and lunged forward to the well where she was standing.  
  
"Sit" she said and disappeared into the opening.  
  
Inu-Yasha slammed into the ground.  
  
*~~~(FLASHBACK END)~~~*  
  
"I tried to go back, but I think she. I think she sealed the well. She really meant it when she said she wasn't coming back. It was then that I saw Kikyou come out of the woods and she had a smirk on. Almost as if she was happy that Kagome was gone." He finished.  
  
"So that night Kikyou stole part of the jewel and ran away?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked cynically.  
  
"She tried to steal the whole thing but I had the shards in that tube and she couldn't get it all out at once. I saw her trying to steal them in the middle of the night and I grabbed the tube away from her before she could get anymore. I think that was her plan all along. Get rid of Kagome, steal the Jewels, find some other shards, Kill Naraku. Then she will probably come back to kill me."  
  
Miroku looked sadly on Inu-Yasha. It WAS technically part of Inuyasha's fault that Kagome was gone but it looked like Inu-Yasha didn't need someone else blaming him. It looked like the self guilt was eating him alive.  
  
"Maybe there is a way to get rid of the seal. If there is I think Kaede would know. Why don't we ask her, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku said before standing up and offering Inu-Yasha a weak smile.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at Miroku and gave him a hopeful look. Then they both walked to Kaede's to get answers and maybe a spell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, It's late!!! I need sleep! *~* What do you people think? Don't flame but Constructive Criticism is welcome. Should I continue???? Let Me know!!! Well I don't think you can make a full judgment because you don't know what's happened to Kagome in the past 5 months that she didn't go back through the well. That is in the next chapter. Until Next Time, KaGoMiAkA 


	2. Change is changing scenery

Summary: Kagome and Inu-Yasha get in a big fight. Kikyou has done something awful. Kagome has been gone for 5 months. When Inu-Yasha sees her again she has... Changed.... Inu/Kag  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inu-Yasha. It all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Authors Note: This story may move a little fast. If it gets confusing or if you have any comments/suggestions email me at kagomeandinuyashaforever@yahoo.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Change Is .)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Chapter Two: Change is Changing Scenery) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha and Miroku told Kaede what had happened and asked if she could do anything to break the seal that Kagome had placed on the well.  
  
"I don't know for sure. I have certain spells that break seals- but. I-. Well.  
  
Are you sure Kagome was the one to put the seal on the well?" She asked unsure.  
  
"Who else could have done it?" Inu-Yasha inquired.  
  
They all sat together in Kaede's hut. The door was shut and the windows covered to give them privacy, and the only light available came from the fire in the middle of the room.  
  
"Many people, Inu-Yasha. Though, I doubt someone did this frivolously. I think it could have been Naraku or more likely."  
  
"Kikyou." Miroku finished for her.  
  
Kaede nodded solemnly.  
  
"She could have done it easily. Especially since she was in the general vacinity. Ne, Inu-Yasha?" Kaede said.  
  
Inuyasha's face darkened and he mumbled, "I shouldn't have trusted her."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, this is not your fault. Kikyou is different now. Even I, her own sister, can see and admit that. She isn't the woman that you once loved. Kagome now has her soul.  
  
Though, I can't really compare Kagome and Kikyou to each other because they are so different. I believe Kikyou's soul is the same in Kagome but I believe it is Kagome's soul now. Kikyou is dead. Do you understand Inu- Yasha?  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up into her eyes.  
  
All was silent before Inu-Yasha whispered,  
  
"Yes."  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow in speculation.  
  
'Did Inu-Yasha really understand that Kagome's absence and Kikyou's death weren't his fault?' he thought.  
  
"I understand your reasoning in believing that Kikyou was the one to seal the well, but why does it matter?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Well you see, if Kagome was the one to seal the well than my magic might not be strong enough to reach her time and break the seal." Kaede Explained.  
  
"But..." Inuyasha said, urging her to continue.  
  
"But if Kikyou was the one to seal the well than with a very strong spell I have I can get one person through the well." She finished.  
  
"How long would that take to prepare?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"I have all the ingredients but it'll take at least an hour to prepare the ritual." she answered.  
  
"Perfect!" Inuyasha exclaimed excitedly.  
  
'I'm finally going to see Kagome and get her back!' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"The only problem is the seal still wont be broken and I'll need Kagome's help to bring you both back. That means you and I have to schedule a time that we can both start the spell at the same time so you two can come back. That means I'll have to give you written instructions on how to do the spell, to give to Kagome." Kaede announced.  
  
"Fine. Lets do it on the night after the next new moon. When the sliver of the moon is at it's highest." Inuyasha suggested.  
  
"That's a week and a day. Why so long Inuyasha?" Kaede inquired.  
  
"Because he realizes Kagome might still be mad at him and convincing her to come back might take a little longer than two or three days." Miroku explained.  
  
"Feh! She'll come back! I'll make her." Inuyasha said going back to his old arrogant and confident ways. Kaede and Miroku looked at him incredulously.  
  
"Miroku why don't you tell Inuyasha how to approach Kagome after the fight they had, while I go and get the ritual ready?" Kaede suggested dryly.  
  
Miroku nodded and dragged a confused Inuyasha out of Kaede's hut.  
  
"I hope he doesn't screw things up more." Kaede muttered to herself before getting to work on the spell. ~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Change is changing style

"You think she'll be different, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he and Inuyasha waited for Kaede to prepare the spell. They were sitting on the lip of the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
"Feh! Kagome? Different? No way. It's only been 5 months, Miroku." Inuyasha declared with only a hint of doubt in his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha.. Look at the situation from Kagome's perspective! If she wasn't the one to seal the well, and she had a big fight with you and now she can't go back through the well. Then it might seem like you shut the well so you could have only Kikyou here." Miroku explained.  
  
Inuyasha thought about this for a few minutes. 'I did once close the well to her.. But that was only for her protection! She wouldn't think I would choose Kikyou over her did she? She might..' Inuyasha sighed, 'But I didn't and I wouldn't!'  
  
"I guess you might be right. She's still going to be mad at me. But I don't think she'll be drastically different. Do you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
A moment of silence past and a wind blew across them. It felt like a foreboding wind. Or so Miroku thought.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think Kagome is going to be evil or something. It's just that I have this feeling that something is wrong or-... Well. I feel that something's /changed/.. And change is a... Well I don't know but I just have a bad feeling about it." Miroku finished.  
  
Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Don't worry! I /know/ Kagome. She'll come back. She always does." Inuyasha said with an arrogant voice.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes. 'I better prepare him'  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha, when you go back you /can't/ upset Kagome. That means NO ARGUING! If she is angry with you you could miss the deadline for the return spell! Explain to her about Kikyou. First-.. Wait." Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"How /do/ you feel about Kikyou vs. Kagome?" Miroku asked with an inquiring eyebrow.  
  
Inuyasha gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"Like I'm going to tell /you/!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to know. I need to give you advice on how to treat Kagome but to give you the right advice I need to know how you feel about her versus Kikyou." Miroku explained. Inuyasha was about to argue but some part of him that had no pride.a.k.a. the deepest corner of his heart. decided to tell Miroku.  
  
"I know that I once loved Kikyou. That I cannot deny. But then Kikyou and I both died. Then Kagome brought me back and. I just-. I don't know what I feel for Kagome but it's stronger than anything I ever felt for Kikyou. I'm just so confused. I..I feel so strongly for Kagome but I'm in debt to Kikyou." Inuyasha said and was silent after that.  
  
He had already poured out his feelings about Kagome to the most lecherous man in the world. He wasn't going to continue and realize how badly he miss and lo-.cared for Kagome.  
  
'I'm not going to tell myself that I fell in love with her. I- I just can't lose another person who has opened my heart. I wont be able to bear it.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Miroku smiled mentally.  
  
'Whether the dense hanyou realizes it or not, he loves Kagome. Now I can tell him the perfect things to do.' (AN: and NO it isn't lecherous.. I know I'm shocked too.) Miroku thought.  
  
"OK. Step One: When you see Kagome.. DON'T rush in and try to drag her back! This spell requires her free will. The first thing you must do is talk to her. Tell her about Kikyou and how she tricked us. She might think you've come to replace her because Kikyou left. So unless you feel that way you have to explain to her about how you feel about her to her." Miroku smirked, knowing that Inuyasha didn't feel that way.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Miroku. Then motioned for him to continue.  
  
"Step Two: YOU MUST APOLOGIZE. I know this might be hard but if you could please ignore your demonic pride for one moment and tell Kagome that your sorry for hurting her."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at him with a look of doubt and shock.  
  
"I guess. I just don't know.. What if she is still mad?" Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku's lecherous smile appeared on his face before casually saying, "Then just grab her and Kiss her and tell her you love her and are dying without her."  
  
Inuyasha turned bright red and glared at Miroku and mumbled, "Lecher."  
  
Miroku laughed and smiled, "Don't worry Inuyasha you'll do fine! She loves you. You just have to prove to her that you're both worth the love you have for each other."  
  
Then he looked up at the sun and said, "Looks about time to start the ritual. Let's go find Kaede." With that he began to walk back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Ignoring the blushing dog demon.  
  
'She loves you. You just have to prove to her that you're both worth the love you have for each other' Those words kept replaying in his mind. He stood up to follow Miroku, but first he mumbled in awe, "She loves. Me?"  
  
What both the monk and the dog demon hadn't noticed was a certain tiny fox kitsune who had been listening to their conversation the whole time. Suddenly the little demon figured out a plan and giggled while he walked away saying,  
  
"Perfect. hehehehehehe.." ~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I'm totally shocked at the reviews I got! *Smiles so wide that it's a wonder she doesn't pull something*  
  
Thank you!!!! You encouraged me to finish this chapter. I'm trying to figure out how to start and end the next chapter. But for all of you out there wondering if I'm EVER going to write about Kagome.. She will DEFINETLY be in the next chapter!  
  
Here are my Thanks:  
  
#~*(LilFoxgirl= Thanks for the compliments! I hope you liked this chapter!)  
  
$~*(Kota Magic= I'm sorry about my grammatical errors..I'm not the greatest. But thanks for enjoying my story anyway!)  
  
%~*(Lighting= *Jumps up and down* I'm so excited!!!! One of my favorite authors read my story!!!! YAY!!!! Thanks!!! I'm still waiting for the next chapter to Blood and Love.. *glares at Lightning* I hope you liked this chapter!!!! )  
  
^~*(Eikos butterfly=Keep reading and reviewing to figure out how Inuyasha gets Kagome back! Thanks for the review!)  
  
Thanks to everyone!!!  
  
Until Next Time,  
  
KaGoMiAkAyAkAnE aka KaGoMiAkA 


	4. Change is changing personality

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Don't Sue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Chapter Four: Change is changing personalities)*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The time had come.  
  
Inuyasha stood in front of the well.  
  
Kaede had a few candles out and some herbs.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippou were to the side of the well.  
  
They were all waiting for the spell to begin.  
  
"If any of you have something to say to Inuyasha before I send him, speak now." Kaede said.  
  
Sango approached him first.  
  
She walked right up to Inuyasha and stared at him hard.  
  
"Bring her back. And don't let your pride get in the way. Remember that. Tell her I miss her so much." Sango said emotionally.  
  
She had also been entirely upset at the loss of her friend. It was hard not to have a girl around her age around her, especially one she had become so close to. Not to mention being left alone with only a kitsune, a grumpy, sad, (might as well add) boring Hanyou, NOT TO MENTION a lecherous priest. Anyone would crave some girl time.  
  
She stepped back and let Shippou jump forward.  
  
"Give this to her for me. And don't you READ IT!!!! Promise you WON'T read it?" The angry Kitsune said while handing over a folded piece of paper.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a rare smile and said, "I promise."  
  
With that, Shippou stepped back beside Sango and Inuyasha pocketed the paper.  
  
Miroku just nodded at Inuyasha and said, "Remember what I told you."  
  
Inuyasha nodded an acknowledgment then turned to Kaede.  
  
She smiled and said, "Let's Begin."  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes but everything was dark.  
  
But when his keen eyesight focused, he realized he was staring at a ceiling.  
  
A ceiling of a well house.  
  
THE CEILING OF KAGOME'S WELL HOUSE!  
  
The realization dawned on him so abruptly that he pounced out of the well so fast he almost fell back in.  
  
Once he calmed down he took a few deep breaths and walked slowly over to Kagome's house.  
  
He went to the tree outside her window and peered inside.  
  
She wasn't there.  
  
'That's strange,' he thought as he looked up at the sky, 'She should be sleeping it's almost mid-night.'  
  
He opened her window and jumped inside.  
  
He couldn't smell her in there.  
  
Sure her scent was /in/ there, it's just that it was old. Not too old just enough to know she was not there.  
  
He looked to her bed and saw there was something under the blankets that would have made anyone without perfect youkai hearing think that someone was sleeping there.  
  
He lifted the blankets and saw crumpled pieces of paper stuck together to make it look like Kagome was sleeping there.  
  
'Why would she do that?' he thought confused by her antics.  
  
Suddenly the door creaked open.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to see who it was and saw Kagome's brother standing in the doorway.  
  
The boy, 'Souta', peered behind him as if to make sure no one saw him go into the room.  
  
He stepped into Kagome's room and quietly shut the door behind him.  
  
Souta turned to the hanyou and a brilliant smile crossed his face.  
  
"I knew you would come." He said to the dog hanyou.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said impatiently but not mean. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked Kagome's brother.  
  
Souta's eyes shadowed a bit.  
  
"I promised her I wouldn't tell..," The hanyou began to growl, "Mom.. I promised her I wouldn't tell our mother." The boy said a little flustered.  
  
Inuyasha sat down on Kagome's bed and motioned for the boy to sit and tell him.  
  
Souta did and began.  
  
"Kagome's been kinda weird since she came back 5 months ago. She was depressed at first... Then angry...Then...well..depressed again..  
  
She's changed..." Souta said and looked Inuyasha in the eyes again.  
  
Inuyasha was beginning to get nervous.  
  
"I-. I mean she's still Kagome.deep down.. But she- She changed socially. She sneaks out at night and where's dif- /different/ clothes.  
  
When she sneaks out she only tells me. She lets me know where she'll be. But I can only tell people if there is some emergency. She promises me she doesn't and wont do drugs or join a gang. but she hangs out with people who do!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went from hopeful to scared.  
  
"Ka- Kagom- Kagome?" He whispered quietly.  
  
"She's the same person Inuyasha. She just changed.  
  
-there was a long silence before he said-  
  
One time I caught her in her bathroom putting on makeup and staring at herself in the mirror then she said, 'I'll /never/ be like Kikyou.' And an odd kinda smile spread across her face. Inuyasha..  
  
-Souta looked up at him and his gaze pierced Inuyasha-  
  
Who's Kikyou?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at the floor feeling guilty again.  
  
Sensing that the demon wasn't going to answer his question, Souta decided to get to the point.  
  
"If there's anyone who can bring my sister back, it's you! I'll give you directions to the place where Kagome is."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at the boy.  
  
"Bu- But first.. We need to get you clothes that aren't so..different." Souta said and offered Inuyasha a weak smile.  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to wait. He needed to see Kagome /now/.  
  
When he was about to object, Souta cut him off and said, "Kagome would get angry if you didn't at least fit in fashion wise."  
  
Inuyasha sighed in defeat and let the boy show him what to wear.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, 'No matter what, I'm going to see Kagome!' he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~~****~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*  
  
A/N: I know I know. I should have written more but I'm tired!! And no one else is updating their stories!!!!!  
  
Reviews:  
  
~*(Zel no Miko-Thank you for being so enthusiastic about my story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
~*( Christina- I love Inu/Kag stories too! Thanks for reading mine!  
  
~*( Keirana- Sorry about my grammar.. But I'm glad you like my story anyway.  
  
~*(Lady Bulma- Don't cry! Kagome and Inuyasha will see each other soon. I promise!  
  
~*(Melisse and Myona- Thanks for the compliments! I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
NOW EVERYONE GO REVIEW!!! Please!......  
  
Next Chapter: Expect- Kagome HAS /changed/. New characters. And Why is Inuyasha angry with jealousy?????? 


	5. Change is changing lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It's all Rumiko Takahashi's.  
  
*~**~*~**~*~*(Chapter Five: Change is changing lives)*~*~*~*~**  
  
Amiki took another swig of her drink. Her Alcoholic drink.  
  
"OK Kagome~!," She slurred, " I gotta game for usssses~"  
  
They were hanging out at another party for the 3rd time this week.  
  
Kagome had become Amiki's best friend in such a small amount of time. About 5 months.  
  
Kagome had met Amiki and Amiki helped Kagome after she had some kinda "boy" troubles.  
  
Kagome was a goody-two-shoes until Amiki came and changed her. Still, Kagome was a good girl but she had changed from what she was. She wasn't mean, that was just low and Amiki wasn't a bully.  
  
Amiki was a rebel. She believed what she wanted, did what she wanted and didn't let anyone get in her way.  
  
When Amiki had met Kagome, Kagome had been just down right depressed. I mean she went as far as to.. Well you'll know soon enough.. Then Amiki helped her. Kagome confided in Amiki and Kagome helped Amiki with her /problems/.  
  
Kagome said she wanted to be different. She needed to be different. She needed to change because she told Amiki she was too much like that bitch Kikyou.  
  
Amiki didn't know a lot about her but she didn't like her. She seemed like your average everyday snobby tramp from what she was told. And Amiki didn't doubt it.  
  
Kagome turned her drunken eyes towards Amiki's similar ones.  
  
"What Ga~me? *hiccup*" She asked.  
  
Amiki knew Kagome wasn't a drinker but Kagome needed to loosen up so Amiki convinced her that alcohol could help her.  
  
Amiki turned toward the front door of the house they were in. They were about 15 or 10 ft. away from it. She then said,  
  
"Well- ok! You- she pointed to Kagome- havta kiss the next guy that walks through the door! Then I'll do the same!" Amiki said with a sly grin that was a little lopsided from the disorienting alcohol in her blood.  
  
Normally Kagome would have said 'no' but she /WAS/ drunk so she smiled back and made her way towards the door. She turned back to Amiki for a second.  
  
"OK! But I'm only doing this to prove that I'm not a goody-two-shoes!" She said.  
  
Amiki knew that Kagome hated being called one because that's what Kikyou had been. Or at least that's what Kagome told her.  
  
Amiki smiled and nodded. Then she motioned for Kagome to go the door.  
  
(AN: heheheheehe I'm eeeeeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiil~!!!)  
  
Kagome turned around just as the door opened.  
  
Kagome threw herself into the guys arms quickly so she couldn't look at him. If he was ugly or something she might lose her nerve.  
  
She pushed her lips onto his and held his face with her hands.  
  
For a moment she felt like pulling back because the guy she was kissing went rigid.  
  
But then he hugged her back and pressed her to him.  
  
Kagome smiled into the kiss.  
  
'He.. He smells like a forest. A fresh forest. His Scent is beautiful..It reminds me of-'  
  
Her thoughts were cut of as he nipped her lips for permission and she opened her mouth for him.  
  
He pressed her harder against him and she was getting lost in his scent when she was suddenly pulled back from behind.  
  
She was in a daze for a few minutes and she looked around to see who pulled her away.  
  
She saw it was her boyfriend, Sonaki.  
  
(AN: told you I was evil.)  
  
She suddenly looked frightened and looked to the boy she had kissed and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
She lifted her arms to cover her mouth and gasped out,  
  
"I- Inu- Inu..Yasha?" Kagome's violet-blue eyes melted into his deep amber depths.  
  
'Am I hallucenating? I didn't drink that much!' she thought.  
  
"Kagome?!" Inuyasha said a little shocked but he lifted his had to his lips in question of what had just happened.  
  
"Kagome! Who is this!? Are you cheating on me?! C'mon bitch! Answer me!" Sonaki grabbed her arms with his hands and jerked her face to his.  
  
His grip was painful, she grimaced.  
  
"Sonaki! I'm sorry~ I just.. It was a game- Amiki and I ju-" She stammered for an explanation.  
  
Amiki jumped in for Kagome's defense, "C'mon Sonaki it was just a joke she just was doing a dare I gave her. Besides she's drunk she didn't know what she was doing."  
  
Sonaki, though, was not convinced.  
  
"You wench!" Then he smacked her to the ground.  
  
Kagome hit the ground with a thud.  
  
Kagome felt the whiz of air go passed her as she turned her head up. She held a hand to her injured cheek.  
  
She saw Inuyasha hold Sonaki up in the air with one hand and let his nails dig into Sonaki's neck.  
  
"Don't you ever touch Kagome. Do you hear me?" Inuyasha said seethingly.  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha's eyes had a red tinge to them and almost cried from joy.  
  
/'Inu.yasha.'/ she sighed mentally /'He's back'/.  
  
But Kagome gathered herself. 'He chose Kikyou, Get a grip and save your BOYFRIEND!'  
  
Kagome got up and touched Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
He turned his gaze to her.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha. Put him down." She said calmly.  
  
Inuyasha growled but Kagome glared at him and gripped his shoulder harder.  
  
Inuyasha put the boy down but didn't stop growling and glaring at him.  
  
Sonaki looked angry and shocked at the same time.  
  
Sonaki turned to Kagome and glared, "We'll talk later."  
  
He went to turn but doubled back and grabbed Kagome and kissed her.  
  
'Hard.. Sonaki's kisses are hard and punishing. Inuyasha's kiss was.' but she stopped herself when a familiar voice came and said, 'Inuyasha loves Kikyou.. You love Sonaki.'  
  
Kagome forced herself to open her mouth and let Sonaki kiss her. When his hands began to wander her body, Kagome could hear a growl coming from Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome broke the kiss and told Sonaki, "I'm sorry. We'll talk later. I've got to get home."  
  
Sonaki grinned and released her to head back to his buddies. As he passed Inuyasha he smirked at him and Inuyasha felt the urge to become full demon..  
  
Kagome eyed Amiki and Inuyasha, then sat down on the couch that was next to them.  
  
Amiki joined her and handed her a glass of beer.  
  
"Drink more. The pain will go away."  
  
When Kagome made to say 'no' Amiki said,  
  
"Don't worry I'll make sure you get home safe and sound."  
  
Amiki offered her a smile and Kagome returned it.  
  
"Thanks Miki. That definitely didn't go well."  
  
Then she downed half the cup in one gulp and grimaced at the taste.  
  
Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome with worried eyes.  
  
"Are you Okay?" He asked.  
  
Kagome looked up at him.  
  
He was wearing tight jeans and a black T-shirt. His hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and his ears were hidden under a bandanna.  
  
He looked almost../normal/.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked confused but everything began to waver and she could tell the beer was beginning to run in her blood.  
  
"I'll talk to you about that when you're sober. We need to get you home." Inuyasha told her.  
  
Kagome stood up and walked up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha~.. I missed you so much." She said, her words were slurred and he could tell she was drunk.  
  
She lifted her hand to his cheek and caressed it and as she looked into his eyes she said,  
  
"Why did you leave me?" A tear slid down her cheek and she passed out.  
  
Before she could hit the ground, strong arms were carrying her bridal style.  
  
The hanyou carrying her then whispered into her ear, "I never left you. I never will." ~*~*~*~*~*~**~***~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~~**~  
  
AN: THERE!!! They finally saw eachother! But it doesn't end there! There's more! If you review I'll update sooner! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Don't flame but let me know.  
  
Until Next Time,  
  
KaGoMiAkA a.k.a. KaGoMiAkAyAkAgUyAkAnE aka KaGoMiAkAyAkAnE 


	6. Change is changing thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't Own Inu-Yasha. It's all Rumiko Takahashi's.  
  
AN: OH MY GOSH! 43 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel loved!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tear*!!!!!  
  
Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!!!  
  
Especially Thunk!  
  
*~(Thunk: I can't believe you read MY story! I LOVE your story! BESO rules!!!! UPDATE it SOON or I wont update mine!!!! *glares menacingly* *sighs and gives in* Okay I'll update anyways but I REALLY WANT TO SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF BESO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!! Thank you for your reviews! They really motivated me to write this next chapter!!!! I also thought Inuyasha would be drool worthy in the clothes I wrote for him to wear in the last chptr *U^!!!!! I hope you like this chapter too!!!!  
  
For all of you who are wondering some things I made a question answer section:  
  
Question: Sonaki is an a$$hole! Why would Kagome date him?  
  
Answer: I'm glad you could all see that Sonaki is a definite pain in the a$$ but there IS a reason Kagome dates him. You'll find out soon.  
  
Statement from reviewers: I don't like Amiki. She's bad for Kagome.  
  
My Reply: *~* Amiki isn't that bad. Give her a fair chance. Soon you'll see she isn't a good girl but she isn't evil or an A$- well she isn't Sonaki. Give her a chance.  
  
Here we go~..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~(Chapter Six: Change is changing thoughts)~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat next to Kagome's bed and watched her sleeping peacefully.  
  
Amiki had helped him get Kagome into her night clothes.  
  
Actually Amiki made Inuyasha turn around while SHE put Kagome in her night clothes.  
  
Than she left saying she had 'Totally missed her curfew!' Whatever that was..  
  
He smiled slightly as he brushed Kagome's hair out of her face.  
  
To be honest, Inuyasha was REALLY confused.  
  
So many thoughts were going through his head all at once.  
  
The most prominent ones were:  
  
'Who was that guy Sonaki?'  
  
'Why was she drunk?'  
  
But the biggest thought in his mind was:  
  
'That /kiss/'  
  
' It was so./incredible/. Kagome was warm and sweet when I kissed her. The only other kiss I have to compare to Kagome was Kikyou's, and... Well Kikyou's doesn't stand a chance. It was cold and sad. It made me feel guilty. Kagome's kiss made me feel..Alive.'  
  
For the millionth time that night he relived the kiss.  
  
The way she jumped into his arms and kissed him and once he realized it was Kagome he hugged her back and let instinct guide him. Instinct told him to get her as close as he could.  
  
She smelled so good that he could barely taste the alcohol in her. Her scent awakened something that he had thought died when she left.. Hope.  
  
He blushed when he remembered her outfit.  
  
It was a red dress. A very short red dress.  
  
He was almost speechless when he saw how much of her body it revealed.  
  
It was really strange for Inuyasha to see Kagome in a dress like that. The dress was seductive. And Inuyasha had never seen Kagome as the 'seductive' type. But she definitly passed as seductive in that dress.  
  
But then that /boy/ had ripped her apart from him.  
  
Inuyasha began to growl just thinking of that worthless excuse for a man.  
  
When that boy smacked Kagome..  
  
Inuyasha felt the feral urge all over again.  
  
'I should have killed him'  
  
But Kagome made me stop.  
  
Her eyes held a little happiness and Inuyasha prayed that his return was the cause for it.  
  
The pain that hit him that night was when that boy /kissed/ Kagome.  
  
The growl became stronger.  
  
No.. The real pain was that Kagome didn't pull away. She /let/ that boy kiss her and /feel/ her.  
  
When he had seen that boy's hands begin to wander he had to fight the urge to rip the boy away from Kagome.  
  
Even now Inuyasha pictured ways to torture that shmuck, in his head.  
  
What stopped him was that when Kagome pulled away from the boy she didn't look happy.  
  
She didn't look unhappy.. But she didn't look like how she looked when she kissed /him/.  
  
Inuyasha returned to the present and watched Kagome sleep.  
  
The moon played across her features gracefully. Her hair was perfect and soft.  
  
He took a deep breath and smelled her incredible scent. It always calmed him and he loved it.  
  
'She's so beautiful' he thought. But he would die before he would admit it to anyone.  
  
Then Inuyasha thought back to the last words Kagome said to him before she passed out.  
  
~@~!~#~%~$~%~^~&~(fLaSh BaCk)~*~@~%~&~$~#~~?  
  
Kagome stood up and walked up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha~.. I missed you so much." She said, her words were slurred and he could tell she was drunk.  
  
She lifted her hand to his cheek and caressed it and as she looked into his eyes she said,  
  
"Why did you leave me?" A tear slid down her cheek and she passed out. ~@~!~#~%~$~%~^~&~(EnD fLaSh BaCk)~*~@~%~&~$~#~~?  
  
'I know she was drunk when she said that but. I know she meant it. When she asked 'why did I leaver her' I couldn't believe.. But I have proof now. Miroku was right. Kagome hadn't sealed the well. Kikyou had.'  
  
He was happy and angry at the same time.  
  
He was happy to know that Kagome hadn't been the one to seal the well. But he felt betrayed to think that Kikyou had tricked him.  
  
He looked at Kagome again and sighed.  
  
He caressed her face again and whispered,  
  
"I meant it when I said I wouldn't leave you- he lace his hand into hers- Kami-sama, Kagome! I've missed you so much."  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~***~*~**~*~*~**~  
  
AN: That's all for now!!! But I updated quickly.. I just gotta think about what to write next! I have so many ideas!!! I must pick one!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
UNtIl NeXt TiMe,  
  
KaGoMiAkA 


	7. Change is changing feelings

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! All of them helped my mind to work faster and write it! Even so, I'm sorry for the slight delay! R&R again!  
  
Here We Go:  
  
  
  
~!@#$%^&*(Chapter Seven: Change is changing dates)*&^%$#@!~  
  
"Ugh.errrm" Kagome moaned as she opened her eyes.  
  
She instantly regretted the action, however, because the light from her window flooded her vision and her hangover head-ache flared to life.  
  
'Ow~' she sighed mentally.  
  
Amidst all the pain in her head she felt warm.  
  
Not just because she was wearing a blanket..............  
  
No..... Something was strange.  
  
Her hand was NOT in the blanket her hand was in something... warmer...  
  
She carefully opened her eyes this time and her pupils adjusted quickly.  
  
She sat up a little and peered over to the side of the bed where her hand hung off the bed.  
  
She was a little surprised to see Inuyasha sleeping peacefully next to her bed.  
  
But what shocked her was the fact that her hand was tightly withheld in his own.  
  
'He held my hand the whole night' she thought and didn't stop herself when a smile broke out across her face.  
  
The smile dulled a little when she began to think.  
  
'Why is he here? Yes! I am glad he is here. But what if he only came because Kikyou went away. And he needed a replacement.'  
  
Her expression turned cold. An expression that she now used most of the time.  
  
'Why is he back /now/? He was the one to close the well and now he's trying to act /nice/?'  
  
But then the old, or rather the Kagome buried under barriers of a broken heart came back.  
  
'Maybe Kikyou hurt him... Maybe he just came back to be my friend... maybe he's sorry about closing the well and leaving me alone and heartbroken for five months. For Leaving me in my depression. For leaving me in desperation....... She looked down at her comforter and let her heartbreak barriers close up the old Kagome.  
  
She slid her hand out his. He moaned sorrowfully.  
  
She smiled a little, despite herself.  
  
'Maybe' she thought before grabbing some clothes and asprin to go take a shower and get ready for the day.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*@~@~@~@~@@~@@~~##~#~##~##~  
  
"I didn't leave you." Inuyasha said tentatively.  
  
They were sitting next to eachother on Kagome's bed after Kagome had showered and changed and Inuyasha had woken up.  
  
They had sat there for some time before the hanyou grew the small courage he had to talk about the previous night.  
  
Kagome looked at him, a little surprised.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Last night, before you passed out, you said that I left you......... But I didn't." He admitted, looking her straight in the eye.  
  
Kagome snorted.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you know the definition of 'leaving'? It means to go away. You went away!- She stood up and turned around so she was taller then him and let her voice get angrier-  
  
And you sealed the well so I couldn't go back in the past. YOU left! Not that I care....." The last part she said but couldn't look him in the eye.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips in stressful anger.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the ground and then looked into her eyes. His eyes seemed to try to break down the barriers hiding the 'real' Kagome and Kagome broke eye contact.  
  
He got up and stepped in front of her. Kagome kept her gaze on the floor. Inuyasha used his palm to touch her cheek to bring her gaze back to him.  
  
"God- you... You really don't think- I? I...." He paused, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.  
  
"I missed you.... So much." He said. All the while staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
It took Kagome a LOT of strength not to swoon or collapse into his arms crying and admitting how much she missed him.  
  
Instead Kagome was about to say that she didn't give a flying f*ck anymore. But then he.........smiled.  
  
Not a large obvious smile, but enough to show that he was happy....... Happy to see Kagome..........  
  
'He's not lying.... He missed me.......' She thought and then asked what she really felt needed to be answered.  
  
"Then /Why/ did you seal the well?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes looked deeply pained for a moment but Kagome only saw them for a second.  
  
A second later Inuyasha grabbed her up in a hug.  
  
He squeezed his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair.  
  
Kagome looked shocked for a while but her face calmed down and she put her arms around him tentatively.  
  
When she responded to his embrace he squeezed her quickly and said, " I didn't seal the well."  
  
Kagome didn't step out of his warm embrace, she enjoyed it too much, but she tilted her head back to look into his eyes.  
  
"What?!" She asked shocked.  
  
He buried his face in the crook in her neck and took a deep breath.  
  
'It's like he's /breathing/ me' she thought.  
  
Then he slowly moved his lips from her neck all the way to her ear. Leaving a burning sensation that made Kagome feel weak in the knees.  
  
He spoke quietly to her,  
  
" I never sealed the well. After you left I kept trying to come back but the well didn't work. I thought /you/ sealed the well."  
  
She flinched but he rub her back up and down with his hands in a soothing movement. She melted into him.  
  
"Now I know for sure that you didn't do it." His husky voice was having different effects to Kagome, none of which were painful.  
  
"You mean so much to me Kagome."  
  
He whispered and Kagome pushed him back far enough so she could look him straight in the eye. Her hands were holding each side of his face so that she could see if he was speaking truthfully.  
  
Their noses were almost touching.  
  
"Do-.... Do you mean that?" Her face pleaded with his eyes to answer truthfully.  
  
Inuyasha was going to say a simple yes but he let his instinct guide him.  
  
He closed the space between them and tentatively kissed her lips.  
  
She instantly responded, also following her instinct.  
  
She sunk her hands into his hair and his hands began to roam her back. All the while pushing her closer to him.  
  
She had to stifle a moan.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth and let Inuyasha deepen the kiss more.  
  
Suddenly nothing in the world existed except Inuyasha and her.  
  
She had never felt so free.  
  
Each caress showed both persons their feelings deep down.  
  
Inuyasha broke the make-out session and tenderly kissed her lips.  
  
Then he whispered,  
  
"Yes."  
  
TBC ~!@#$%^&*~!@#$%^&*~!@#$^%&*~!@#$^%&


	8. Change is Changing plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or anything having to do with such. Don't Sue  
  
A/N: I know I know it's been forever.... literally but i'll just get right to the chapter and talk l8er.... _____________________  
  
Chapter 8 Change is Changing Plans  
  
  
  
They had been kissing for a while (a/n: yeah like 5 months....) but Kagome pulled away abruptly. She placed her hands on Inuyasha's chest to steady herself. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"We can't do this" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha was still in a haze from that kiss (a/n: I would too you haven't had a breath in like 5 months!~......... Sorry I'll shut up now...)  
  
'She was so responsive. She must have felt the connection we have.... does she?' he thought.  
  
he frowned when her words processed in his mind, "Why?" he asked out loud  
  
"Inuyasha, I have a boyfriend." She said as if it were common knowledge.  
  
His heart fell at her words and he let her see his emotions in her eyes.  
  
'He's so sad.... Could he care.... Shut up Kagome! He doesn't / love/ you!' thought the defensive part of Kagome's subconscious.  
  
Then Inuyasha's arms that were wrapped around her torso tightened.  
  
"You mean the guy who / hit/ you last night?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.  
  
"He didn't hit me...hard..." She denied meekly, never making eye contact with him. She broke off from Inuyasha's comforting hold and turned away.  
  
"Kagome if he treats you like that, it's wrong!" Inuyasha declared in a solid voice. He stepped forward and grabbed her, turned her around and held on to her upper arms tightly. Not enough to hurt her but enough to stop her from trying to get out.  
  
When she still wouldn't make eye contact with him he lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. He moved his face just inches in front of hers and waited until she spoke.  
  
"He loves me." she said looking into his eyes.  
  
A growl erupted in the hanyou's chest and he held fast to her arms.  
  
"He doesn't love you! He's incapable of such an emotion. Am I the only one who saw how he treated you last night?! No one who loves you would treat you that way."  
  
Kagome's head, that had been staring at the ground after her confession, whipped towards Inuyasha and she struggled to get out of his hold.  
  
"What do / you/ know?! I've been hurt /plenty/ of times by the guy I love! - she caught herself quickly- I mean I loved..."  
  
Inuyasha tightened his grip on her arms as he thought, 'She loves- er, I mean- "loved" someone? Who? Miroku... can't be.... It better not be that Hobo boy!"  
  
Inuyasha was about to inquire as to who had won her said affections when the most horrendous noise blared it's way through Kagome's room.  
  
*~(~*&~(*&(~*&(R-I_I-I-I-I-ING~ RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~NNNNNG RIIIIII---"  
  
It startled Inuyasha so much that Kagome was able to free herself and walked over to her bedside table and pick up something shiny connect to another something that was shiny and they were connected by a cord of some kind.  
  
"Hello?" she said to the contraption in her hand.  
  
Inuyasha was about to continue thinking this was a hell of a way to change the subject but Kagome motioned him to silence and he took a seat sulkily on her bed.  
  
Kagome redirected her attention towards the phone.  
  
"Oh, Hey there...." She smiled coyly. She looked towards the other wall and began to play with the phone cord in an effort to ignore the angry hanyou on her bed.  
  
She touched her cheek absently where there was a light bruise but it covered most of her cheek.  
  
"No it doesn't hurt anymore." She smiled again, warily, "No you can't see it..."  
  
Then the thing against her ear mumbled something and she frowned a bit but quickly smiled again.  
  
"Tonight?" she looked at the Hanyou skeptically.  
  
"ummmm.... Sure but can Amiki come and bring a date?" Then she smiled.  
  
"Alright, pick us up at seven. Bye..."  
  
Then she hung up.  
  
"Kag-!" Inuyasha was about to say something but Kagome held up a hand and silenced him once more.  
  
Then she picked up the phone again. She pressed little symbols on the phone and it made beeping noises as she did such.  
  
Kagome waited a moment then someone on the other line mumbled something.  
  
"Hey it's me. Can you come over? (a pause) Thanks (another pause) Yeah it's him.... yes for real. I need a favor- just come over. Kay see you in an hour."  
  
Then she hung up the phone and walked to her closet.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said in a tone that meant "what- the - HELL - is- going - On!?"  
  
She turned and looked at him. Right into those beautiful amber eyes of his.  
  
'They've become sadder.... I wonder...' she thought.  
  
"Inuyasha." She sighed. "Okay you know that girl from last night? The girl Amiki? Well she's coming over. My boyfriend, Sonaki, wanted to take me out but I obviously can't leave you alone here. So, your going to either come with us and pretend to be on a date with Amiki or your going to go back to the Feudal Ages and waiting for me."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and knew if he told her not to go at all she would just sit him and- 'wait a second' he thought.  
  
"Kagome..." He said tentatively.  
  
"hm?" she said in a forced impatient sort of way.  
  
"I can't go back.." he said.  
  
She took a step back in surprise. Then she came closer to him.  
  
"What? Why?!" She asked.  
  
"Someone sealed the well... That's why I couldn't reach you before. They think Kikyou did it. we originally thought you did it because... Well because you were so angry when you left... And everyone thought you hated me... But-"  
  
He cut himself off and looked at the ground. His bangs covered his face and eyes but not before Kagome saw the hurt expression on his face.  
  
Her eye's softened at that look. She bent down in front of him. She tentatively held his face in her hands so he couldn't move his gaze from hers.  
  
"I could never hate you..." She said in a heated whisper.  
  
The air seemed suddenly charged as they melted in eachother's eyes. Inuyasha placed his hand above hers on his face and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"I was afraid I wouldn't see you again." He admitted, and closed his eyes to block off her penetrating gaze. Her gaze made him want to tell her everything but he wasn't ready to.  
  
She smiled as Inuyasha reopened his eyes to see her reaction. The overwhelming urge to kiss became quite evident between the two at that moment.  
  
Her smile turned entranced as he moved his face closer to hers. Her half lidded eyes nearly closed when two names abruptly popped into her head and she pulled her body up and looked down at Inuyasha.  
  
"We can't-" She cut his question off.  
  
"Kagome, I-" He began but she cut him off.  
  
"Kikyou, Sonaki" She said with pained closed eyes.  
  
That shut him up, but he stood up and she could tell by the fierceness in his eyes that something was wrong.  
  
"Kagome if you think I kissed you because-" He started.  
  
She looked even more pained at his half statement, and place a hand over his lips to silence him.  
  
"Please," she said meekly, "Don't say anymore..."  
  
He could tell she was holding back tears.  
  
"But-!" but before he could continue the door bell rang.  
  
**~**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG~~~~~~*  
  
"What is with your world and their obnoxious bells?" he exclaimed exasperated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amiki walked in when Inuyasha answered the door, for her. Kagome was getting showered and ready for the night.  
  
It was a couple hours past noon.  
  
That left Amiki alone with Inuyasha.  
  
She wasn't unattractive in Inuyasha's opinion. He studied her better now that they weren't taking care of Kagome. He could tell she was relatively tall, she had shoulder length bleached blonde hair but the roots were pure black. The tips of her hair were red. She didn't have a very shapely body (a quality that Inuyasha liked in Kagome... 'did I just think that?') Amiki held herself in a serious, smug way. The only thing that looked strange to him were the scars on her wrists that she was trying to cover with bracelets.  
  
She didn't smell horrible like most people at that party did last night. She smelled of orchid and some other smell that gave Inuyasha the need to sneeze but he just tuned down his senses so he wouldn't.  
  
"So.... /Your/ Inuyasha... The Dog Demon?" She asked Inuyasha. He was about to intervene but she raised a hand to quiet him.  
  
"You'll get to speak soon enough. But i've heard about you... and Kikyou.." Inuyasha sat back resisting the urge to growl out an explanation.  
  
Amiki sat down at Kagome's desk and Inuyasha was on her bed. They silently eyed each other. Then Amiki broke their staring contest and looked at the closed bathroom door.  
  
"You hurt her really badly." she said solemnly.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her a little surprised then looked down at his feet. "I know.."  
  
"She's changed, you know. She's different from the girl you knew." Amiki continued, "When she came back after... you know... the incident... She came back to school and went completely anti-social for a while she was border line catatonic. Even her "friends" discarded her. She became emotionless to the outside world. I knew the feeling once.  
  
Well I was walking home one day with my - er, *clears throat* /friend/, Sonaki," Inuyasha looked ready to growl but she continued on.  
  
"and I live in a crappy part of town. I heard a fight going on then I heard a girl screaming. Sonaki ran ahead of me and as I finally caught up to the dingy alley they were in, I saw like three thuggy guys running away. When i finally got to them Sonaki was helping her up and she was looking into his eyes like he was her /savior/ or something. She came away from that fight with a few cuts and bruises. After that Kagome became my best friend and well- Sonaki's girlfriend." Amiki paused and studied Inuyasha who had looked distressed and tense since she told him about the fight Kagome got into.  
  
"What? You think this world isn't dangerous?" Amiki asked like it should have been common knowledge to the guy.  
  
"I just... I didn't know..." He looked at Amiki, "How could i know?" He asked her almost pleadingly. Amiki's expression turned skeptical.  
  
"How could you know.... Oh I don't know you didn't have to abandon her! You could have come and checked on her, helped her! YOU sealed the well! She told me! You-" She was pretty angry but Inuyasha's aura was much more enraged than she was.  
  
He stood up and glared daggers at her. If looks could kill, Amiki would have been writhing in horrendous pain at the moment.  
  
"You know /nothing/ about what happened. I didn't seal the well! Kikyou did! I thought Kagome did but now i know for sure that Kikyou did! I would have helped Kagome if I was at all able to! I hated myself for that day! I hated that it was /my/ actions that pushed her to leave! I hated myself for not seeing threw Kikyou's act. I wish-! But I didn't! Instead i found that I- I-!"  
  
He looked at his hands. Quietly he said, "I found I can't live without Kagome..."  
  
Amiki was surprised to hear that... But she set her cool, defensive facade on and stood up to rival Inuyasha's height.  
  
'Well, Well... Looks interesting enough... Kagome, girl, you have got yourself one hellova' man... Now it's time for you to ditch the boy.' Amiki thought smirking mentally.  
  
"Well then..." Amiki started and Inuyasha waited for her to continue.  
  
"Let's find you some decent clothes."  
  
She pulled Inuyasha along with her to where she packed some of the clothes her brother wore.  
  
"Any questions before we begin?" Amiki asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked a bit embarrassed but he needed one question answered.  
  
Scratching his head he asked,  
  
"Yeah, Umm... what's a "date"?"  
  
__________________________________  
  
TBC!!! I swear!!!!  
  
A/N: OH MI GOSH! 90 reviews! for /my/ writing! I'm touched! *tears up* Thank you! Thank you!  
  
roswell angel- thanks for the review! i know you didn't understand much but thanks ne way!  
  
Bunny-chan- cute name! Thanks for the review! I hope your pleased! I finally updated!  
  
Itadakimasu- Thank you for reading my story TWICE OVER! I hope your pleased with my 8th chapter! I'm sorry it took so long! but thankyou!  
  
LadySteph- thankyou I love the part where she jumps and kisses him too! ^U^!  
  
Thunk- thanks for reading! I am a total fan of the lip action as well... hehehe! But I was evil in this chapter I know... Sorry! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS AND REVIEWERS:  
  
Thank you for reading my story! I hope it was long enough I tried my best to make it as long as I could! Also, don't worry I'm working on Chapter 9 as we speak! I accept idea's/ suggestions if you guys wanna just write them in the reviews! I can't make any promises but I could always try! Hope you all enjoyed it! BYE  
  
TiL nExT tImE, KaGoMiAkA 


	9. Change is Changing friends and foes

Changes are changing friends and foes...  
  
Inuyasha stepped into the club walking next to Sonaki and Kagome (much to Inuyasha's deep dismay) was being cuddly with her boyfriend. Well atleast Sonaki was being cuddly with Kagome, Kagome seemed to just ignore him. This was both good and bad to Inuyasha.  
  
Then again things got much worse when Inuyasha stepped into the dark club. There was a noise so extravagant Inuyasha was glad his ears were pressed down by a black and white bandana. He was also wearing those "Jean" thingy's, they were dark black. His tight pants were a far cry from the color of his sleeveless shirt, it was white and only slightly hugged him. He liked the shirt it was a comfortable material but the pants were annoying! But Inuyasha wore them because Kagome said he couldn't go unless he wore the clothes she provided. He complied but also because when he finally put the clothes on and came out to show Kagome how ridiculous he looked Kagome's surprised and pleasant blush changed his mind drastically.  
  
Though, nothing prepared Inuyasha for the horrendous noise booming around the club he was in. What was worse was the smell. It smelled to Inuyasha like sweat, strong colognes, smoke, and stuff that Inuyasha couldn't quite think of but they reminded him of something... like musk.... Inuyasha tried to put his senses on an ultimate low, but it was difficult.  
  
As they stepped deeper into the club and sat down at a table facing tons of couples.... Inuyasha couldn't quite name what they were doing but it looked like half of them should be in private . Kagome didn't seem fazed so Inuyasha kept a calm facade. When the noise finally died down Inuyasha almost let out a relieved sigh but then another set of noises came again.  
  
Kagome's face automatically flew into a grin, "I LOVE this SONG~!" she said as she looked around the table. Sonaki smiled and took her hand, "Then let's not waste it."  
  
She gave him a heart melting grin that made Inuyasha growl low in his chest but you couldn't tell because of the sound already booming around. Amiki turned to look at him with a smirk. "Regret hugging Kikyou yet?" she said.  
  
Inuyasha could have wiped that smirk off easily but that wouldn't help him get on Kagome's good side again.  
  
"What do you care?" Inuyasha said in a threatening tone.  
  
"Look at her..." Amiki said as she turned to face them.  
  
Inuyasha made dents in the table with his claws just to hide his anger... well atleast most of it.  
  
Kagome had her back pressed against Sonkai's front, her right hand wrapped around his neck while his hand was wrapped around Kagome's waist....But a little too low for comfort. What REALLY pissed the hanyou off was the movements, Kagome's hips swayed against Sonaki's and he looked smitten.  
  
Inuyasha never thought he would hate anyone more than Naraku. Naraku let him off easy he may have taken Kikyou but he didn't make Inuyasha sit and watch him do it. Inuyasha never finally agreed with the saying, "Ignorance is bliss", until now.  
  
Jealousy slipped into Inuyasha's veins and only Amiki's hand on his arm brought him back to reality.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in a questioning glance.  
  
"Do you swear never to hurt her again?" Inuyasha could tell she was studying him very closely. Inuyasha looked down.  
  
"I wish I could make promises as easily as that but there are things in my past- he stopped at her look- not Kikyou, that's over, but the man who killed her can-"  
  
"-shapeshift into anything , even you... Yeah yeah I know. What I meant was do you promise/swear to never intentionally hurt Kagome again?" Amiki finished.  
  
Inuyasha didn't have to wait to answer, "Yes, but why?"  
  
She motioned him to come closer. She began to speak in a hushed voice. "I hate Sonaki. He's not good enough for Kagome and everyone knows it. But Kagome had a thing for him the moment he insulted her. She kept saying he didn't mean that, he really cared for her. Kagome is the best and to end up with an abusive prat like that is disgraceful. I've tried to speak to her about this but it doesn't matter she tells me I don't understand there relationship but I do, more than even they do. He's a crappy replacement for the man she loved more than life at a time." She paused at this and let Inuyasha absorbed the previous.  
  
'WHO!' Inuyasha wanted to yell but held it in because he could tell she wanted to trust him and tell him, he didn't want to piss her off.  
  
"Please tell me you know....No?- she leaned back in her chair in a (once again) smirk- You've got to be kidding...." She smiled.  
  
"Please just tell me who..." Inuyasha said frustrated through clenched teeth.  
  
She leaned in close so her eyes penetrated deep into his then turned her glance towards Kagome. Inuyasha followed her stare and regretted it immediately because now Kagome was facing Sonaki and they were staring into each others eyes. Inuyasha had to strain from jumping up again and ripping them apart.  
  
She turned back to him, "You."  
  
It took a moment for Inuyasha to process what Amiki had said but when he finally did grasp the concept to an extent, she was continuing where she left off.  
  
"As I said before, I hate Sonaki. For more reasons than I'll ever let most of the world know. I want you and her back together." She said with a finality command in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha looked slightly surprised by that comment.  
  
"Why?" he said his tone untrustful.  
  
She did her all too common smirk and continued,  
  
"Because I have the best frickin' intuition there is in a woman and I can tell when love is true. ( a pause) Don't get me wrong there is an evil part of me that agrees to helping you because I hate Sonaki and I want to spite him. But the light side of me or whatever... It notices the look of pure bliss that floats across Kagome's face when she spoke about you. Even when she told me about how you threatened and almost killed her when you first met. And I thought I fell in love with weird guys." She laughed a bit when Inuyasha almost replied but she hurried on.  
  
"I know your a good guy." she said in a smug tone.  
  
"How the hell would you know?" Inuyasha asked pissed.  
  
"How about the time you threw Kagome back to her own time because you didn't want her getting in danger. Or the time you jumped and save Kagome from the Peach Man _WHILE_ risking your own life? There are tons of stories Kagome has told me about her adventures with you." She chuckled a bit then her smirk turned solemn.  
  
"But what interested me most is how when she would talk about you insulting her she seemed to believe it. I mean she believed that what you use called her- wench and stuff- is what you really thought about her. Of course I know that's a crock of crap!" She added.  
  
Inuyasha eyed her warily trying to hide the feelings of guilt from her statement.  
  
"Don't give me that look, dog boy!" She commanded with a smile.  
  
It was different from Kagome's, Inuyasha noted. When Kagome smiled everyone did too, Kagome's smile was contagious, friendly. Amiki's smile was real but there was this depth of innocence in Kagome's eyes when she smiled, this girl didn't have it.  
  
"I don't anything about you why should I trust you?" He said.  
  
"Hmmm?" She said in mock thought. Then she glanced over at Kagome and Sonaki. They were kissing each other as if they were the only ones in the room. Inuyasha stood up where he was and was about to run over when Amiki stopped him with a tug and pulled him down into his chair again. Her eyes searched into his and she said finally, "Because I'm your last resort." Inuyasha internally gave in, he was going to need all the help he could. He wasn't about to screw over this chance to win Kagome back.  
  
"Fine just let me rip him away from her first" He said beginning to stand.  
  
Once again he was stopped by Amiki, "No need. It works like this every night like clock work..."  
  
At Inuyasha's confused face Amiki simply turned to look at Kagome and Sonaki.  
  
They had stopped kissing, to Inuyasha's great relief, but now they were pressed to each other and swaying. Right as Inuyasha was going to ask why he was watching this crap when a man walked up to Sonaki. Actually the boy looked around Sonaki's age but he wore all black, had a hat and glasses on.  
  
'Talk about looking suspicious, hm...' he thought.  
  
The guy tapped Sonaki on the back, interrupting his and Kagome's swaying. After a brief conversation Sonaki kissed Kagome and left with the guy and Kagome went to sit down.  
  
"Again! Geez he does this every time!" Kagome cried dramatically as she sat down in the seat between Amiki and Inuyasha. She started scratching at the names already carved in by previous couples who had been there, she began to carve her own idea.  
  
"Well Kag, why don't you tell him it bothers you?" Amiki asked looking at Inuyasha staring at Kagome intently.  
  
Kagome looked at Amiki like she was crazy, "Miki, you know how he gets when I disagree with him on something..."  
  
"What do you mean 'how he gets'?" Inuyasha jumped in.  
  
Kagome looked startled as if she forgot he was there.  
  
"Oh nothing we just argue..." Then she went silent.  
  
But Inuyasha noted the pain that entered her eyes when she answered his question.  
  
"Hey maybe we should go now?" Kagome suggested but it was more like a "Let's get the hell out of here".  
  
"Yeah sure." Amiki agreed  
  
Kagome got up and passed Amiki to head to the exit, as Inuyasha was about to pass her Amiki grabbed his arm and pointed to the table where Kagome was carving.  
  
The Characters said 'Inuyasha'... _____________________________ TBC....  
  
A/N: Hey there! For all of you who still read my work! Thank you! I hope this chapter is okay, I expect to get things REALLY rolling in the next chapter, but all this information was needed to understand where I'm going with the plot. Well I'm exhausted! Thanks again! Come back soon! I'll try to post ASAP! C- YA  
  
Ja ne, KaGoMiAkA 


	10. Change is Changing troubles

Change is Changing Troubles  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~******~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'She's so pale...' Inuyasha thought as he hurriedly followed Amiki down the Hospital corridor.  
  
He was in pajamas that Kagome had lent him earlier and there were doctors and nurses surrounding kagome who was lying still as stone on the hospital rolling cot.  
  
The only color on her was red. But it was too dark to be classified as red, more like a maroon. A maroon slick liquid that flowed from her body.  
  
They turned into a small emergency room and the doctors pried Amiki's and Inuyasha's hands from the rolling cot's bars.  
  
"Are you family?"  
  
What kind of question is that? I'm so much more............ Or I will be.......  
  
"Sir, Miss? Are you immediate family?"  
  
"No but that doesn't matter I'm her friend- I..... Oh god! is she gonna be ok? Tell us please! Can you help her?" Amiki babbled with panick in her eyes..  
  
Inuyasha had never seen so much emotion on her face. She was practically paler that Kagome.......  
  
"No miss. You and this fellow must stay out. We will do our best and let you know as soon as possible."  
  
Inuyasha hadn't processed what the nurse was saying until she started pulling him from Kagome and the doctors.  
  
"Wha-? Stop!" he grappled.  
  
"Sir your not family-"  
  
Inuyasha growling broke her sentence.  
  
Amiki grabbed his arm and pulled him outside.  
  
"It's best if we're out here. We wont get in the way." Amiki said but never once looked at him. She kept her eyes fixed on Kagome just as Inuyasha did.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the glass that stood between him and Kagome. He place his clawed hand on the hated window and let his head fall in desperation at the situation.  
  
'Kagome.............' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*  
  
A day had passed since they had gone to the night club and Inuyasha and Kagome had been getting along rather well.  
  
A part of that had been because Sonaki hadn't come around and because Inuyasha didn't drudge up their actual problems. He did it for her sake. He knew she wasn't ready to talk about, which doesn't mean he didn't try but............She just tangoed around the subject skillfully.  
  
The days passed rather dully. Kagome would wake and dress then make them breakfast, and they would then talk.  
  
"How is everyone?" Kagome asked as she stared into her tea, idly stirring the sugar cube around to help it dissolve.  
  
"They're fine. They miss you. I was afraid they would hate me but I didn't talk to them all that much during the five months." He said staring at her intently as she dodged his glance.  
  
"How's Shippo? Is he behaving? Is Sango taking care of him?" Kagome asked eagerly seriously looking Inuyasha in the eye for the first time in a while.  
  
"He's fine. He gave me something to give to you but I'll have to find it again. He missed you the most of the three of them." He paused a moment then mimicked her actions by stirring his already-stirred tea.  
  
"He cried himself to sleep for a while. For a few days he wouldn't speak to anyone but me." Inuyasha remembered it well. He wouldn't speak back to the kit but Shippo would lay by the well next to the hanyou and go on and on about Kagome.  
  
It had helped Inuyasha through the pain of missing Kagome.  
  
"Poor Shippo" Kagome said as she let her hand fall next to her cup on the table and looking at her hand.  
  
Inuyasha placed his hand comfortingly over hers and stared as he intertwined his fingers into her unresponsive grasp.  
  
"I missed you-"  
  
She pulled her arm away as if he had burnt her.  
  
"Inuyasha we can't go back to where we were. If Sonaki were to find out-" Kagome began as she stood up from the table and walked around the kitchen always avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Where were we?" Inuyasha asked. It peeked his curiosity to think that she would think anything of their relationship before because he did but he wanted to know if she did as well.  
  
"The past Inuyasha. A place that no one can stay forever." She said as she looked into his eyes.  
  
Her grayish purple orbs had such loneliness in them that it hurt when she /really/ looked at him. Inuyasha could see her soul in her eyes and he knew she had changed not just her attitude and actions but the experiences she had while unable to come through the well, dented her soul. Her actual soul didn't change. It just was now wrinkled with a saddened twinge.  
  
Her gaze flashed toward him again before she turned to go to her room.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stared helplessly at the people rushing around Kagome, trying to put tubes on her and shine lights on her body.  
  
'I don't care what they do. Just bring back Kagome!' Inuyasha gave a hard glare and fisted the hand on the glass so that he drew blood on his callused palm.  
  
'I wasn't able to protect her, but I swear...................... If the Gods give restore her back to health, I will do everything and anything to keep her safe from now on!'  
  
'I couldn't protect her' he thought as he reminisced on the events earlier that evening.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Kagome looked around the room. Inuyasha was snoring slightly and............... was he purring?!  
  
She giggled at the thought. Slowly walking over to him she looked down at his sleeping face.  
  
"What I wouldn't give to go back 5 months and know that you did care about me."  
  
'It doesn't matter now, though. I belong to Sonaki. He's my responsibility. I owe him my life.'  
  
Kagome quietly changed into a loose fitting navy tank top and black jeans with sneakers and tied her hair up in a pony tail.  
  
She tip- toed to her window and creaked it open as quietly as she could.  
  
After throwing her right leg over the ledge she took one last glance at Inuyasha, who was still sleeping soundly.  
  
She smiled at him slightly, ' This is something I have to go to. Don't think of me any different because of it.'  
  
Then she jump out the rest of the way with the stealth and sleekness of a cat and ran down to the address Sonaki gave her.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he rolled over on Kagome's mattress and took a deep breath of her scent.  
  
Kagome's scent was the best in the world: Natural, clean, pure, and just Kagome..... he could get drunk on it's fresh tang for hours..........................  
  
hours?  
  
'Speaking of hours, her scent is old............... Where is she?' Suddenly Inuyasha was completely awake and running down the steps as quickly and quietly as he cared. She wasn't in the Kitchen or the living room.............. or the well house..................  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath........................  
  
She wasn't in the house at all.  
  
He followed her scent out the window, not caring that he was wearing only sagging gray sweat pants and an old worn cotton shirt.  
  
Her scent went down a few blocks, past the town in her area, down lefts, and rights, and curves , and EVERYTHING!  
  
Until finally he found her.  
  
She was next to Sonaki across from six or seven guys. All of the guys smelled horrible, wreaking of sake and smoke. Some of the guys carried the stench of other peoples blood on them.  
  
It was disgusting, especially to a hanyou with sensitive smelling.  
  
Luckily Inuyasha hid his disgust and lurked in the dark. It wasn't a difficult thing to do considering that the place they were in was quite dark, with only one street light as a saving grace. It shined on Kagome and Sonaki whose back's faced the brick wall of the alley. They were cornered by seven guys.  
  
'What is Kagome do-' Inuyasha was interrupted.  
  
"We has a DEAL 'Naki. You give us what we want............. And we GRACIOUSLY give you what you want." The middle man said. He was obviously the leader of the group.  
  
"I gave you my best supply, what more do you want." Sonaki protested. He sounded less confident than the last time he and Inuyasha conversed.  
  
'Ofcourse then he was beating Kagome.' Inuyasha's fists clenched in anger.  
  
"Ah, yes..... Your supply." The middle man walked to a black bag in the middle between Kagome and Sonaki and the seven dwarfs.  
  
"Your supply seems to be a LITTLE low................." He said as he lifted- Inuyasha didn't know what they were. Some were silver and black, all were shiny but he had no idea what they did. Or what they were.  
  
Kagome looked worriedly at Sonaki, but it was only a fleeting response as she turned hard wary eyes to members of the group who were checking her out.  
  
"It's NOT low, you said 12 by Saturday. That's exactly what I gave you! Now I want you to fulfill your end of the deal." Sonaki countered walking closer to the middle man and earning death glares from the men surrounding them.  
  
"If you throw in the girl.- he cast a quick glance at Kagome- I'll except your deal and pay you extra. For your-......... troubles." The middle man smiled, displaying his lack of dental hygiene.  
  
"Now wait just a second-" Kagome started forward, eyes flashing, but received a glance from Sonaki that told her to hush up fast.  
  
Inuyasha growled at her submission to Sonaki's glare.  
  
'What happened to Kagome? 'Ka-Go-ME!' The strong willed, witty, kind, beautiful girl he always loved?'  
  
"If you don't accept my supply than I'll just be going." Sonaki made to grab for the bag but the Middle man took it and hit him in the face with it.  
  
Sonaki fell to the ground.  
  
"Sonaki!" Kagome cried and ran to him.  
  
She kneeled down beside him and smoothed away his hair to blow lightly on his swelling bruise.  
  
She glared up at the middle man.  
  
"That was UNCALLED FOR! He GAVE you his supplies, why couldn't you just take it and go?" She screamed at him.  
  
The middle man grabbed her upper arms and drew her in close.  
  
"I like my women feisty. It makes it more entertaining when we break them!" He whispered to her.  
  
Kagome broke one arm free and slapped him across the face. Momentarily stunned, the middle man released her. She tried to pick up Sonaki and get him out. but before she could get very far the middle man pulled a silver "Supply" out and pointed it at Kagome. Inuyasha began to move towards the man, but it was too late.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
BANG  
  
**********************************************************  
  
There was a huge burst of light and then the after smell of smoke. Kagome collapsed to the ground with Sonaki's arm over her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could.  
  
Sonaki looked around and then down at Kagome and snuck off.  
  
By the time Inuyasha finally reached her everyone else was gone. The seven men fled as soon as the blast occurred.  
  
Inuyasha carefully flipped Kagome over and was suddenly overwhelmed with the scent of Kagome's blood.  
  
Nothing wrenched his heart more than the sight of Kagome bleeding.  
  
Kagome's eyes were open and looking at him.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her face and looked into her dazed eyes.  
  
"Inu- Yasha.......... Your here......................" she whispered.  
  
"Yes Kagome! It's me! Oh, Gods, what do I do Kagome? Your losing too much blood!" Inuyasha babbled sounding absolutely frantic.  
  
Kagome slowly lifted her hand to touch his cheek.  
  
"I wanted you to be my last sight." She said and closed her eyes.  
  
"Kagome?! Kagome! Tell me! What do I do?!" he screamed. 'Don't leave. Don't go away................'  
  
She finally mumbled, "Amiki..........."  
  
Carefully he gathered Kagome into his arms, "Amiki"  
  
And that is exactly where Inuyasha went.  
  
TBC 


	11. Change is Changing wounds

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim any parts or characters if Inu-Yasha. It's Rumiko Takahashi's. I also don't own or claim any part of Evanescence or their song "My Imaginary".  
  
A/N: Wow, sorry but I'm getting better at updating. Summer has it's benefits. ^.^ Well this chapter took a lot of thought. I really tried to convey emotions here, as apposed to thoughts. I want people to infer a lot in this chapter but if you get confused the next chapter explains it all. Thank you to my reviewers! I would hate my story without your encouragement. I think my writing has gotten a ton of a lot better and i have you all to thank for that. The next chapter will be a bit of a songfic, so I hope you all don't mind because I think it really contains the mood. Don't think of it as lyrics but think of it as background music or mood music, if you will. I'm also thinking of changing my title. Why you ask? Well because "Change is..." is dull and boring i.e. it sux. So I'm most likely going to change it. Thanks for all my reviewers support. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
~*(Change is changing wounds)*~ _________________________________  
  
*Beep*  
  
*BEEP*  
  
*Beep*  
  
That's all Inuyasha heard for the twenty-five hours that Kagome slept. But she was not as pale as she had been and the blood was gone. She lay in a hospital bed with little tubes and wires coming from the inside of her elbow and her nostrils.  
  
".....................................................She Will Live.....................She suffered from a major bullet wound to her left abdomen........................................................luckily the bullet missed her major and vital organs..........................................Other than her major blood loss and the entry and exit wound of the bullet...............................................she will heal from this in a matter of time. We were able to stitch her up and luckily to your rapid entry prior to the accident...........................................She will live............................................................"  
  
Inuyasha remembered vividly as the woman in the pink shirt and pants came up to him and Amiki in the "Waiting Room" and explained how long Kagome would need to stay and they asked if her parents were aware of her condition.  
  
'What will they think? Inuyasha comes back and a few days later Kagome ends up in the hospital..............' But to Inuyasha it didn't matter. She was safe and he would make sure she recovered to her full health.  
  
He sat there next to her in her hospital and he hadn't left since they let him come in. He sat there without food, and sleep. He wanted to be there when she woke up. He sat by her still body and watched as her chest rose and fell with her steady quiet breaths and he listened to the "heart monitor" that 'beeped' in time with her actual heart beat that Inuyasha could hear anyway.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't the only one there. Amiki sat in the corner. She left 6 hours earlier to inform Kagome's family of her condition. Kagome's mother was shocked to say the least. She came to visit Kagome in the hospital and brought Jii-chan but would not let Souta come, fearing that Kagome's condition might frighten the poor boy.  
  
After assuring Ms. Higurashi that her daughter was going to be fine but had to stay in the Hospital for a few days, she left because she needed to check on Souta again (She left him home alone). She was reluctant to go but after Inuyasha swore his word that he would not leave her daughter alone even for a second. Kagome's mom inquired many times to Inuyasha about how Kagome received such a wound but Inuyasha would only bow his head and let his bangs hide his guilty laden eyes from her inquiry.  
  
Amiki assured Ms. Higurashi that Kagome was fine and she also promised her she would stay with Kagome reminding her that Souta was home alone. Only then did she leave.  
  
Inuyasha rose his eyes to Kagome's face again and rested his chin on the hand that resided on Kagome's bed still clasped with Kagome's hand. He watched her unmoving eyes as her lashes rested lusciously on the tip tops of her cheeks. The color in her face was back and it reassured Inuyasha about Kagome's recovering health. He rose his face from his prone position, sat up in his chair and ran his palm softly on the side of Kagome's still and beautiful face.  
  
'I love you'. The new emotions that flood Inuyasha after he feared Kagome to die for real made him realize that his feelings for her ran in his very blood.  
  
********************FlAsH***************************** Kagome's eyes were open and looking at him.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her face and looked into her dazed eyes.  
  
"Inu- Yasha.......... Your here......................" she whispered.  
  
"Yes Kagome! It's me! Oh, Gods, what do I do Kagome? Your losing too much blood!" Inuyasha babbled sounding absolutely frantic.  
  
Kagome slowly lifted her hand to touch his cheek.  
  
"I wanted you to be my last sight." She said and closed her eyes. *********************fLaSh******************************  
  
He brought her hand back to hers and clasped his hand with hers. Inuyasha brought her small hand to his cheek and closed his eyes at the pleasant sensation of Kagome's smooth hand on his face. He missed her touch, he hadn't felt it since that day in her room when she kissed him.  
  
It was a sensation that made him feel like he was being tickled and shivering at the same time. It was confusing and exciting and strange. This sensation was new compared to the sensation of butterflies in his stomach that he'd been having whenever he saw Kagome since, well.... Since forever. Whenever he saw her black raven hair shine as it swiftly fell across her back and just passed her shoulders. Her bluish-violet eyes that always seemed to either be filled with sparkling anger towards him right before he got a "SIT!" or when her eyes took on a luminous look before the color shined and wavered. She was always beautiful but she was breathtaking right before she cried. The quick change in her always shocked him.  
  
So it was REALLY a surprise when Kagome's aforementioned eyes fluttered as she began to wake up.  
  
Inuyasha was once again resting his head against his and Kagome's clasped hands when Kagome began to rouse from her sleep.  
  
She looked down at Inuyasha and smiled at his head pressed down next to her on his and her hands.  
  
'Is he holding my hand?' Kagome smiled at the picture Inuyasha made next to her.  
  
Then, as was normal and expected, Kagome tensed with the realization and remembrance of the pain that flooded her lower torso.  
  
"Au-ngh!..............." She moaned and twisted as her body tried to escape and alleviate the pain that encompassed her body as she awoke.  
  
"Kagome!?" Inuyasha exclaimed as his body went bolt upright and his grip on her hand increased.  
  
Then as if he was just realizing that she was in some sort of discomfort, he loosened his death grip (but didn't let go).  
  
His brow scrunched in confusion and helplessness.  
  
"Are you Okay? Should I get a nurse? Oh maybe a stitch opened?! I better go get one of those doctor people! Hold on I'm- Oh but I told your mom I wouldn't leave you alone. But what about- Are you okay? Shit, Kagome I'm not good at this? What should I do?"  
  
His rant was returned with a tired smile full of all the joy Kagome had at seeing Inuyasha fret and worry over her.  
  
She tightened her grip on his hand as if to reassure him and with her other hand motioned him to have a seat.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm fine" She smiled after he obeyed and sat down.  
  
She took both of her hands away from Inuyasha, though reluctantly, to push herself back into a sitting position. Grimacing in her efforts Inuyasha shot up and had his hands almost touching her shoulders with a worried expression gracing his features.  
  
"Do you need help?" He asked abruptly.  
  
Once she was situated and she paused for a moment to let the expected pain to subside. She smiled and motioned, again, for him to take a seat.  
  
He followed her gentle request and sat in his chair, but not before pulling it closer to her bed and taking her hand in both of his and clasping it like a lifeline.  
  
"Gods Kagome, you have no idea how worried I've been. When I think about losing you- I - I can't even imagine. I don't even understand what happened and all I understood was to bring you to Amiki, then.......................Well I don't really know, then she took you here. Thank God because they saved you." He bowed his head over their clasped hands, and if she hadn't known better by his shaking shoulders she would have thought he was crying.  
  
"I said I was fine Inuyasha. Thanks to you I'm going to be fine." She smiled that heartwarming, butterfly making smile of hers and Inuyasha rewarded her with a smile too.  
  
She was shocked when she saw a single tear float slowly down Inuyasha's face. It seemed out of place on Inuyasha. He barely ever showed emotion next to anger and gruffness. He thought emotions like love and caring, or pure feelings were weaknesses. Atleast that's what Kagome thought he thought.  
  
She raised her other hand and cupped his face as she brushed the tear away with her bow calloused thumb.  
  
"Why are you crying" She asked quietly as if she were afraid that making him aware of his small 'weakness' that he would turn into his gruffness.  
  
He looked up at her and put a palm over the hand cupping his face, he looked deep into his luminous eyes and said, "Because the thought of a life without you makes me feel empty."  
  
They sat still for a matter of many moments. Absorbing the love in between eachother. They had not admitted their feelings and probably wouldn't today but it was still there and Kagome smiled at the tickling feeling of a joy she had not felt for a long time. Inuyasha shivered at the smile that gave him tingles because it was from the woman that would always complete him.  
  
But as moments as perfect as this always do, it came to an abrupt end as Amiki burst in practically threw the cups of coffee she had on the table next to the door and ran to the side of Kagome's bed that was not occupied.  
  
"Oh Gods, Gome! I was so frickin' scared! I know how you hate this place but they won't let you out until they are sure your okay. We haven't left you alone. Inuyasha stayed here the whole time. But Geez! Why? Why did you go with that piece of shit? What if something worse happened?" Amiki said as she hugged her friend and buried her head in her friends neck.  
  
At the mention of Sonaki, Inuyasha felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on his head and he didn't like that feeling in the least. Kagome had stood up for that piece of shit and he ran away after he saw her injured. Probably fearing that he would be blamed for her death. 'That is..............if she had..... but she hadn't!'  
  
Kagome looked between the two people in her hospital room and Kagome remembered her hatred of hospitals. She shivered for reasons unknown to her hanyou.  
  
She took a deep gulp as if trying to rid herself of her anxiety. She brought her mind out of her painful past and looked to Amiki again.  
  
"Miki."  
  
"Miki, look at me." When Amiki finally removed her head from its gentle resting place on Kagome's shoulder she met Kagome's sorrowful eyes.  
  
"I'm /fine/. Inuyasha and you saved my life. Thank you both of you," She said glancing between the two of them, "Thank you for not leaving me alone.................I appreciate it more than I can say." The last bit was said under her breath but Inuyasha heard it.  
  
He was about to inquire about what she meant by it when the doctor came in.  
  
"Ah, I see your awake now. Good. It's nice to see you again Ms. Kagome. Though I wish it had been under better circumstances." The tall black haired with a stubble beard and kind eyes man said. He wore a name tag with the words PH. D / Doctor Tereka. He walked over to Amiki's side and let Amiki step back before he checked Kagome's pupils with a little flashlight he had.  
  
He went on with checking her heartbeat and blood pressure, etc. as he continued to converse with her.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I've been better but I'm sure I'll heal." She said not unkindly.  
  
"Don't I know it. Gingi said to say "hi" to you and Amiki when you awoke. She's missed both of you and I hope you have too!.............."  
  
Then he did something that to someone who was too interested or distracted by the doctors conversation would have missed. He flipped Kagome's wrist and checked both arms up and down, but in a very subtle way. He slightly ran his fingers over the inside of Kagome's wrist both sides before placing them back.  
  
"............But any ways her party went off without a hitch, she was said that your Jii-chan was too ill for you to come, but I hope you stop by and give her a heads - up or whatever you teenagers do! Well not whatever, " His voice and eyes were full of mirth, "Okay let me answer the usual questions: You can probably leave tomorrow or the day after, but you'll be bed ridden until the stitches heal fully. I'm not going to lie to you, the bullet was very close to vital organs and I don't want anything to go wrong so that you can recover as soon as possible. Well if you need anything else. Beep the nurse and she'll get me. I'll check on you again later." His tone was still full of his casually nice tone but laden with a trim and undertone of seriousness. And with a wave he left.  
  
"He's a piece of work, but we already knew that." Amiki said breaking the silence.  
  
She meant it in a humorous way but nobody laughed or smiled. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and without a single glance to Amiki he said.  
  
"Amiki, I need a bit of time to discuss things with Kagome."  
  
"Wha-? Why?" She said not liking being dismissed so easily.  
  
Inuyasha finally looked her way and she saw the heat and balled up anger in his eyes.  
  
He didn't have to say anything.  
  
"Um............Kagome are you hungry? Good! I'll go get us food. Be right back.........." She muttered as she clumsily hurried out of the room.  
  
The silence was filled with enough tension that Tetsusaiga would have a hard time cutting threw it.  
  
Inuyasha tried his best to stay calm but his nerves felt frayed and his mind was a mixture of sadness and confusion that he quickly and habitually covered up with anger.  
  
He looked to Kagome who had her gaze locked on her window as if planning to jump out of it and fly away from the angry hanyou who was glaring daggers into the side of her face.  
  
"Tell me, Kagome. Tell me /now/" He said, his words laced with ice.  
  
"Tell you what, Inuyasha?" She said turning her eyes to Inuyasha's hands that were gripping her bed sheet. She watched as his grip tightened and his knuckles turned white and the skin strained over the bone.  
  
With a growl at her reply Inuyasha, using his quick reflexes, grabbed the wrist closest to him and turned it to him and then assuredly to her.  
  
He stood up as if his height would impose his dominance, and stress his relentlessness to give up this issue at all.  
  
"TELL ME HOW YOU GOT THESE FRICKIN' SCARS ON YOUR WRISTS?!!!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
A/N: I want to give a special thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
~*(jessika123)*~ ~*(Silvermoon Maru)*~ ~*( Crystel )*~ ~*( Gothic Butterfly)*~ ~*( anime crazy)*~ ~*(Kagome1990)*~ ~*( Darkmoon)*~ ~*(BkrAnime (girl))*~ = BTW Sonaki's "supplies" in the last chapters were guns. Sorry if I was unclear about that. Oh and about Shippo's letter............... Just wait for the next chapter (^.^) ~*(ArouraLeona)*~  
  
THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!!! You guys were awesome! I'm glad you liked my story enough to encourage me to continue.  
  
A/N: See that button down there? Well press it and tell me what you think of this chapter? all right then! Thanks for reading.  
  
Until Next Time,  
  
KaGoMiAkA 


	12. Change is changing immortality

~*(Disclaimer: I don't own or claim any parts or characters if Inu-Yasha. It's Rumiko Takahashi's. I also don't own or claim any part of Evanescence or their song "My Immortal".  
  
A/N: I recommend playing Evanescence's "My Immortal" while reading this. It really sets the mood.  
  
~^~*(Change is changing immortality)*~^~^~^~^ ____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
~*( I'm so tired of being here)*~  
  
Kagome slowly turned her head to look at the confusion and sadness that lay in Inuyasha's eyes, she saw past the habitual anger defensive that was quite plainly shown in his body language.  
  
Kagome's lip turned up slightly as she noticed his scrunched brow, the creases on his forehead that amplified his blatant confusion. She saw his eyes shine with concern and worry. And she knew his anger was not real because of his grip on her wrist.  
  
His grip was tight enough to get across his concern and relentlessness to give up on the topic. But it did not cause any pain, it was tight but painless.  
  
"Have a seat, Inuyasha." She said calmly and carefully, avoiding the "S-word". She, then, motioned with her free hand for him to take the seat he was previously in before his outburst.  
  
"Kagome, if you think I'm just going to-!" He began, as he let the anger cover his anxiety.  
  
Kagome shook off his hand and brought her fingers to her temples and began to massage softly. She closed her eyes and sat back a bit. Opening her eyes, she look to him and with a pleading look that tore at Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha sat down slowly, obediently.  
  
He opened his mouth as if to speak again but Kagome quickly touched her fingers to his lips and let them rest there.  
  
"I'm trying to answer your question. Do you want an answer? Or would you prefer to rant and rage at me?" Kagome asked calmly letting a true Kagome smile grace her lips at the last part.  
  
~*(Suppressed by all my childish fears)*~  
  
Kagome took his hand in both of hers and caressed it lightly as she looked down at his strong hand gripping her tiny palms.  
  
"I assume you know how I got those cuts on my wrists?" She said but still kept her gaze on his hands, even though she felt his amber gaze trying to catch hers.  
  
She risked a quick glance at him when he tip his head in a slight nod,  
  
"You tried to-" he started.  
  
"Shhh," she said gently wincing slightly at what she knew he was about to say, "I know."  
  
She sat back again and took his hand with hers still holding it and placed it on her lap. With her gaze memorizing the patterns of the creases on his palms, she continued.  
  
~*(And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave...)*~  
  
"It was two months after the well closed...............I was not in my right mind," her eyes rolled at the ceiling and Inuyasha saw the tears that gathered in her eyes. She quickly returned her gaze to the hands, "My friends stopped coming around, I had ignored their concern.........Well more like /fake/ concern. They just stopped caring after I stopped talking to them.................maybe they were right to leave me..........I was a pretty worthless friend......................."  
  
~*( 'Cuz your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone..........)*~  
  
Inuyasha strengthened his grip on her hand and gave her an encouraging look, she smiled and continued, silently thanking him for his silence.  
  
"Any way, my friends didn't care anymore, you, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, even Miroku....... You were all gone. My family was there but they had drifted away from me, only Souta saw me for the depression I was falling into. He tried to cheer me up everyday, " She smiled and tilted her head to the side as a tear fell down her cheek at the memory, "My grades began to slip......................No one noticed....................It felt as if no one else saw me except myself, and I wanted to be seen.................Not for anyone else............I didn't want to be seen as anything or /anyone/ but myself."  
  
Inuyasha winced and squeezed her hand at the inference to Kikyo, but kept his silence and let her continue.  
  
"So I went into my room and......................I just sat there trying to think of ways to get people to see me," She turned her wide tear filled eyes to Inuyasha as she choked on her next words, "/SEE/ me...........I wanted them to /really/ see me..........." She turned her gaze away and took a hand away to wipe away her offending tears.  
  
~*( These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase)*~  
  
"So I went into my bathroom to wash my face and I stepped on my razor......................It cut the heel of my foot," She looked to the ceiling again and sighed as she admitted, "and for a moment............for just a moment, I had no feelings....................My head didn't throb from the knowledge that I was alone, My heart didn't-.............My heart didn't ache from the emotions of loss that had taken it over. I didn't feel hollow, because I could feel the pain. The all too real pain that ran through my body...................."  
  
Inuyasha winced at the thought of Kagome enjoying pain. But let her continue. She took her hands from his and flipped her arms over to stare at the interlaced scars on her wrists,  
  
" When I realized- God, when I began to feel dizzy I saw............ I saw all the blood-" The tears fell freely from her eyes and slid quickly down her cheeks.  
  
"It just wouldn't stop! Oh God, it wouldn't Stop!" She practically screamed and covered her face with her hands, sobbing into them.  
  
~*(You cried I wipe away all of your tears You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years...)*~  
  
Inuyasha wiped away the moisture that had gathered in his eyes too, but never took his eyes off of Kagome. The sight of her weak and vulnerable tug, guiltily at his heart. Seeing Kagome so sad, made him feel helpless and weak, WHY couldn't he do anything?! Why didn't he ask Kaede sooner if she had a spell?!  
  
In a reflex and act of desperation, Inuyasha slid onto Kagome's bed and as lightly and gentle as he could he gathered her up and placed her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her frail frame and cradled her body gently, mindful of her wounds.  
  
~*( But you still held onto me)*~  
  
When Kagome's sobs began to quiet down her head raised up as if just realizing that she was in Inuyasha's arms. A part of her longed for this: Longed for the love and care that Inuyasha's warm wild scented presence promised. But there was still a part of her that had become used to throwing away emotions. She began to struggle in his hold and Inuyasha tightened his grasp, but it wasn't painful.  
  
~*(You used to captivate me By your resonating mind Now I'm bound by the life you left behind)*~  
  
"Inuyasha, let me go..........." She demanded as she weakly tried to push herself out of his welcoming hold.  
  
~*( Your face it holds, my once placid dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me...)*~  
  
He place his fingers under her chin forcing her face and eyes to look at him. When he caught hold of her gaze and she noticed the moisture in his eyes, her liquid eyes widened.  
  
His eyes bore deeply into hers before he lowered his face and sealed her lips with his.  
  
~*( These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase)*~  
  
Inuyasha licked her lips and as she gasped at the warming sensation he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Kagome felt like she was floating, and her emotions swam in front of her closed eyes. She slid her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled his face closer to hers in their heated kiss.  
  
~*( You cried I wipe away all of your tears You'd scream I fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years)*~  
  
Inuyasha growled possessively at the arousing kiss and ran his hands down her back before pushing her closer to him. Her lips were warm and responsive. His eye lids rose a little to look at her. He slowly ended the kiss by sealing his lips and pulling away. He moved his face away from her but rested his forehead against hers. They both panted heavily and stared into eachother's eyes.  
  
Kagome's eyes were heavy lidded, and her pupils dilated. She felt drunk on her feelings of love that overwhelmed her in that soul searing kiss. Her eyes locked on Inuyasha as he cupped both sides of her face and looked seriously into her eyes,  
  
"Never." he said before taking her into another passionate kiss.  
  
~*(But you still held onto me)*~  
  
Kagome covered his hands that remained on her face and gripped them tightly. Inuyasha kissing her was heaven on earth and all the emotions were so new and strange, they overwhelmed her. But she felt if she let go he would disappear and she would be alone again.  
  
Alone and in pain.  
  
~*( I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone But, though, your still with me I've been alone I'm Alone.)*~  
  
Kagome let out a sob but wouldn't let Inuyasha end the kiss. She grabbed the hair at his nape and pushed him closer.  
  
Inuyasha, afraid he had hurt her, pulled back in surprise at her kiss. Only to find himself stuck onto Kagome. Slowly and gently he removed her hands and rubbed the inside of her wrists with his thumbs.  
  
~*( You cried I wipe away all of your tears You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years...........)*~  
  
"Kagome?" He asked gently afraid she would be hurt. Her head was bowed and tucked on his chest, over his heart.  
  
"You're here, and you're with me............There's no need for any more pain......." she mumbled.  
  
Alarmed at her mumbling and the sudden dampness he felt through his shirt, Inuyasha cupped Kagome's face again and brought it to eye level with him.  
  
Kagome's eyes were flowing with tears. The tickling, shivering, confusing, overwhelming, warming, wonderful feelings she had had taken over her body with one kiss from Inuyasha. And she knew now. She was now sure of something that she had ignored since that day 5 or so months ago.  
  
Raising her eyes to meet his, she watched his amber pools drown in her lavender before kissing him and pulling back to look in his eyes.  
  
She ran her palm gently down the side of his face before saying something that was the first true thing she had admitted to herself for five months.  
  
~*(You still held onto me)*~  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha"  
  
~*(Hold me.........)*~  
  
~^~^~^*^~*~^*~^*~^~*^~*~^*~^~*^*~^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^~*^*~*~^*~^~*^~*~  
  
bTo Be Continued/b.  
  
A/N: Well? Was it a good song fic? I hope so, because it was my first. And I think I'm becoming addicted to them! It's almost therapeutic writing it and I suggest it to any author with a writers block. It really helped me keep writing and to know what they would say next. Thanks to all my reviewers! and to anyone who read this! I hope you like this. I'm going to try to have chapter 13 up ASAP!  
  
****NOTE: I do not in any way sanction suicide and/or the attempt of. I only used it to display Kagome's desperation. Note, please, that suicide is never justified.*****  
  
Well Review give me criticism, comments, compliments, or random rants ^.^ I'll take them all openly!  
  
Until Next Time, KaGoMiAkA 


End file.
